4 de Julio
by Sugu
Summary: Muchos han sido los años en los que Alfred ha esperado oír su felicitación. Y hasta ahora no ha escuchado esas dos palabras salir de los labios de él. ¿Habrá llegado ya el momento? [UsUk]


**Este one-shot es un proyecto que me traía entre manos desde hace varios meses atrás. Poco a poco se ha ido escribiendo, pues en más de en una ocasión, cayó en el olvido. Me encanta ser el desastre que soy.**

**Al fin ha llegado el día en el que verá la luz. Lo destiné para ser publicado un 4 de julio, como ha de ser. **

**Es un one-shot ambientado en la actualidad. ¿Cómo sería un 4 de julio para América e Inglaterra en nuestros días? No quise volver al tiempo de 1776. Porque más adelante, y conociéndome, escribiré sobre la independencia. Sí, otra vez. Las veces que sean necesarias. **

**Tengo cierto sentimiento de simpatía hacia este fic. Tal vez porque fue la primera vez que escribí sobre esta fecha tan señalada en ciertos calendarios (incluido el mío). O tal vez, por el mero hecho de escribir para un día como hoy, ya me resultaba… especial. **

**En fin. ¡Menos cháchara y dentro fic!**

**Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pertenecientes a Himaruya.**

* * *

Una suave brisa besó las hojas de los árboles, produciendo un murmullo casi melódico a los oídos del estadounidense cuyos ojos azules se mantenían fijos en la superficie del agua que, como un espejo, reflejaba los suaves rayos de sol.

El radiante astro, ya se disponía a desaparecer entre los rascacielos que osaban alzarse majestuosos en la ciudad que nunca duerme. Con él, el día tocaría su fin. El cielo se presentaba surcado por algunas traviesas nubes, que se desplazaban gracias al viento que las convertía en algodones de azúcar bañados por la dorada luz solar. Un firmamento que parecía arder al estar pintado por las diferentes gamas de colores carmesíes, anaranjados y ocres.

Era un día en el que le faltaría una persona a su lado. Y lo sabía. Su ausencia, en un principio, fue algo superficial. Pero poco a poco, fue calando hasta su corazón que no se demoró en quedar oprimido por la garra de la melancolía, acompañado de los lacerantes recuerdos.

La leve sonrisa que había mantenido congelado en su rostro acabó por desaparecer. Qué estúpido era al hacerse tales ilusiones. ¿Por qué se esperaba eso de _él_? ¿Por qué _le_ esperaba? Ni que le necesitara. No precisaba de su amargada presencia en su gran día. No obstante, en lo más profundo de su ser, le reclamaba. Urgía de poder contemplar sus ojos verdes opacados por la nostalgia, de estrecharle entre sus brazos e infundirle el calor que en su tiempo hubiera requerido, de besar sus cabellos incontables veces con infinito cariño. Simplemente, de tenerle allí, con él.

De todas las personas que se podía esperar un cuatro de julio, tan sólo anhelaba verle a _él. _De todas las felicitaciones que se podía esperar un cuatro de julio, tan sólo quería escucharlo proveniente de sus labios, si es que su garganta era para entonces capaz de articular con voz quebrada. Deseaba perderse en sus orbes esmeraldas, tocar su pálida piel. Susurrar palabras de agradecimiento en su oído. Porque sería el perfecto cuatro de julio que, durante tanto tiempo, había esperado.

Esperado a que ocurriera en la realidad, pues las ilusiones se llevaban a cabo dentro de su cabeza. No tenían lugar en otro sitio que en su mente, donde seguía construyendo castillos en el aire, donde seguía manteniendo ideales que en su día habría abandonado para no proseguir con aquella especie de tortura. Tras la ilusión, siempre viene la decepción. Muchas habían sido las veces en las que el británico le había decepcionado. Por no ser capaz de dirigirle la mirada, la palabra. Por no afrontar ese día que tanto dolor suponía en su calendario. Pero, a medida que iban pasando los años y la situación no presentaba ningún cambio, el norteamericano se fue percatando de que también se decepcionaba a sí mismo. Y lo hacía al negarse a dejar de lado esa esperanza de verle entre sus brazos. Se aferraba a ella, como si su vida dependiera de ella.

Jamás había perdido la esperanza un cuatro de julio.

Sus cavilaciones vagaban demasiado, cierto. Se imaginaba al inglés ahogando las penas en el alcohol, como era algo habitual en él. Buscando consuelo en un licor que lograra convertir sus recuerdos en meros pensamientos vagos y pesados con el fin de no continuar atormentándose. Si no recurría a la puerta del olvido para sobrellevar mejor las penas, se lo figuraba rodeado de un charco escarlata. Empapado de su propia sangre, inundado en sus propias lágrimas, afónico de tanto lamentarse.

Nunca había perdido la esperanza un cuatro de julio, a pesar de que éste fuera como una catarata, un huracán de emociones que era incapaz de controlar.

América paseó la mirada por la superficie del lago, en el que descansaba y se alimentaba un pequeño número de garzas y gansos, aprovechando los escasos momentos que les quedaban de sol, el cual hacía que sus plumas refulgieran con un tono plateado e incluso áureo. Entonces, detuvo el recorrido que trazaban sus ojos sobre una silueta que se encontraba de cara a los rayos solares, dándole a él la espalda.

Se tensó y se incorporó de forma inmediata del banco, donde había pasado la tarde, ausente de toda realidad. Dicha silueta se hallaba a unos pocos metros de él, paseando por el camino de losas que bordeaba el lago. Habría adivinado los detalles de cómo iba vestido, si no fuera porque la luz le daba en toda en la cara. Centró su foco de atención en aquellos cabellos que ondeaban con la suave brisa, completamente revueltos. Y juraría que reconocería esos mechones dorados como el trigo en cualquier parte. Su corazón golpeó con violencia en su pecho, acelerado.

El individuo debió de sentir la mirada ajena clavada en su nuca, porque se volvió hacia el norteamericano, dirigiéndole por unas centésimas de segundo una ojeada con sus ojos verdes esmeralda. Fue suficiente para impulsar a la nación más joven a echar a correr, en dirección del hombre que había logrado hacer que su corazón latiera mucho más rápido.

A su paso, las garzas y los gansos que antes reposaban entre las aguas del lago, abrieron y movieron sus plumadas alas, que llegaron a rozar contra la superficie del cristalino líquido, para alzar el vuelo. Estas mismas aves tomaron el sentido que les llevarían a interponerse por el camino de ambos rubios, cortándoles el contacto visual en varias ocasiones, produciendo un sordo aleteo de alas entre los dos hombres de distintas nacionalidades.

Esto no supuso ningún obstáculo para el de mirada azul. No estaría dispuesto a aminorar la velocidad de su carrera, del mismo modo que no estaría dispuesto a detener su alocada pulsación. Temía que fuera una estúpida ilusión, como las que creaba en su cabeza, y a la mínima el británico desapareciera entre el sonido de varios movimientos de plumas.

Extendió un brazo, con la intención de alcanzar la mano contraria y estrecharla entre la suya propia, aun cuando las aves no habían terminado de cruzarse entre ambos. Lo consiguió. Consiguió atrapar la mano de él. Pero algo le obligó a detenerse en seco, a la par que sentía un terrible escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo desde la yema de sus dedos de la mano hasta la de los pies.

Para entonces, las garzas y los gansos ya habían huido de la escena, dejando un par de plateadas plumas revoloteando a su alrededor, hasta que éstas finalizaron su trayecto en el suelo.

Lo que dejó congelado al estadounidense fue el líquido que manchó la palma de su mano. Un líquido espeso, frío y color carmín.

El europeo, pestañeó, entre confuso y sorprendido, por la repentina acción del otro, encontrándose con sus ojos azul zafiro. Sus labios se curvaron en una suave sonrisa, con la intención de aliviar esa atmósfera de tensión que se había creado cuando el más alto descubrió la desgarradora realidad.

No iba a ser un año diferente. Como todos los anteriores, un sabor metálico subía por su garganta hasta acabar en su boca. Y en un vano intento, utilizaba sus manos como cuenco para retener ese líquido de tan agrio sabor.

-_The United States of America_ –comenzó a decir el británico, en apenas un hilo de voz a la par que tironeaba de la mano de él, llevándosela al pecho. Acortó la distancia existente entre ambos cuerpos-. _I…_

-_England_ –murmuró el aludido, empleando el mismo idioma que él, que era el oficial, el natal. Mas un tono lastimero se dejó entreoír al gesticular: muy pocas veces se dirigía el inglés hacia él como lo había hecho.

Con la mano libre, apoyó el dedo índice sobre los labios del norteamericano. A escasos milímetros se encontraban los labios de Inglaterra, los cuales no dudarían en posarse sobre los contrarios. La punta de su nariz llegó a rozar con la de él, al principio muy tenue, casi imperceptible.

-_Happy birthday_ –susurró el rubio, con sus ojos verdes entornados.

Dos palabras provocaron que América sonriera de forma amplia, y que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos azules en menos tiempo de lo que le hubiera gustado. Besó la yema del dedo del mayor, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, con increíble fuerza, y llenó su rostro y su cabello de besos de infinito amor. Con el otro brazo, rodeó su cintura y terminó por atraerle hacia sí, obligándole a que reposara la cabeza sobre su pecho. Una vez allí, el inglés pudo escuchar los locos latidos del corazón de la joven nación. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos por unos instantes para contener las lágrimas al borde de sus doradas pestañas.

El cielo se fue oscureciendo, y con él, las acciones de los dos hombres, parecieron detenerse, como si un frío polar se hubiera colado en sus cuerpos a pesar de encontrarse a principios de julio. No obstante, el de mirada esmeralda alzó la cabeza del pecho de él para encontrarse con sus labios.

Unos labios que llegaron a unirse en un suave y dulce beso, donde entraron en acción dos lenguas que buscaron entrelazarse entre ambas bocas, debatiéndose cuál sería la que dominaría a la otra. Resbalaron y juguetearon entre sí, marcando un ritmo bastante acelerado e incluso violento, que acabó por tornarse en uno lento en el que las lenguas de ambas partes, chocaron una y otra vez, estableciendo una serie de compás, como si de un baile se tratara. El inglés hizo el ademán de separarse con la misma delicadeza que antes dedicaron para unirse en un beso. Sin embargo, el más alto no se lo permitió hasta asegurarse de haberle arrebatado hasta la última gota de oxígeno de sus pulmones. Entonces, sí que le dejó vía libre para que pudiera recuperar el aliento perdido.

Un fino hilo de saliva se quedó suspendido entre los labios de ambas naciones. Las mejillas de Inglaterra adquirieron un tono rojizo cuando éste sintió ese mismo hilo de saliva mezclada caer sobre su labio inferior. Un cálido suspiro escapó de su garganta.

-_Thank you very much_ –agradeció América, recogiendo ese hilo de saliva que había caído sobre el labio de él con su lengua-. _You have no idea what it means to me._

Dicho esto, besó su frente, sin importarle cuánto frío podía transmitirle la sangre que manchaba su piel. Le era indiferente. Una había sido la vez en la que había soltado su mano. Y con ella ya tuvo suficiente. Jamás volvería a repetirlo. Y, de darse el caso, lo cual dudaba demasiado, acabaría por tomarla de nuevo.

Jamás quiso soltarse de su mano, mas se vio obligado a ello. Aunque para tiempo después, estrecharla con más fuerza que nunca.

Manchada de sangre o no, el héroe se negaba a soltar la mano de su caballero.

Así pues, allí se quedaron, cogidos de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados, contemplando cómo la luna emergía del filo del ocaso y un manto oscuro y estrellado coloreaba la noche.

* * *

**Un hermoso happy ending para estos dos. Pensé en un principio escribir un desenlace trágico. O un intento de desenlace trágico. Pero ya suficiente que les torturo en el resto de mis fics. **

**Espero que les haya sido de su agrado. Como siempre, todo se puede mejorar. **

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
